Bury Me Alive Supernatural
by Forever-Lost-Sakura
Summary: Namine has been doing one thing her entire life; hunting the Supernatural. She hunted with the Winchesters. But ever since Dean Winchester's death and resurrection, things in her life take different turns. She finally meets her guardian angel, Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Life is beautiful. No matter what happens. Whether you grew up and lived your life successfully. Or living a poor; screwed up life. No matter what, life is worth living. That is what I learned. But now that my life is slowly reaching its end, I'm finally coming to realize it.

My name is Namine Charlotte Gibson. I am 25 years old. Over half my life, I was raised to do one and only job; hunting the Supernatural. When I was 7, my parents and 6 month old sister were killed in a mysterious fire NO ONE can explain. Hell, no one knows how I survived. But right after the funeral for my parents and sister, I was forced to move to London, England with my horrible aunt Bethany and her third husband Charles. When I turned 15, I had enough of the abuse and neglect, so I moved back to the United States. I found my dad's friend John Winchester and began to work with him and his two sons, Sam and Dean,on hunting the Supernatural. In little time I've known them, I fell head-over-heels in love with Sam Winchester, the youngest son. But when I was 18, he ran away to college. So me and Dean continued hunting with John until John disappeared when I was 21. So we needed Sam's help. Sam agreed to help us but only for a few days. As soon as he went back, his girlfriend Jessica, was killed by the demon that killed their mother. So in search for that demon. But it cost Sam's life. And because of his death, Dean made a deal with a cross road demon to bring Sam back. Sam came back to life but Dean only had one year to live. We went in for a search to break the deal. but it was too late...and Dean went to Hell.

I stood in the middle, my wrists chained to the outside of the demonic circle. I tried to pull away from my bonds, but the chains were too tight and they cut through my skin. Blood rained from my wrists and onto the symbol. Tears flowed down my face, mixing in with my blood.

"Sam! Dean! Cas!" I cried. Shadows of humans, swarmed around the circle. As they approached, they're eyes glistened black. Tongues of Latin filled the air, combining with my cries for my friends.

But suddenly, the symbol began to shine blinding light. Agonizing pain rushed through my body. I screamed wordlessly, the light consuming me. A single tear fell from my eye, thinking of him one last time...

My eyes shot open and I gasped for air. I stared at the ceiling of my hotel room. Sweat rolled down my forehead as I slowly caught my breathe. I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest and I hugged them close to me.

'Its nothing but a dream, Namine. Nothing but a dream.' I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and fell back onto my pillows.

My nights have been filled with blood, horror and death. Some of my own deaths. Others are of memories of Dean's death.

I missed him terribly. He was like a brother to me. He was my best friend who was always there for me. its been 4 months since Lilith sicked her hellhounds to gut Dean alive. Me, Sammy and Bobby fell apart. Me and Sam hunted together for a short period of time until one morning I wake up and he was 3 towns away. I hate the fact he left me alone to hunt. But I can't help the fact I love him so damn much. I can't seem to figure out why I still do.

I haven't talked to Bobby in a few weeks. I haven't got the gut to tell him I have been hunting for 3 months alone. I tried to call Sam but out of everything, he disconnected his phone. I hate that I love him so much!

My cell phone rang, cutting through my thoughts. I snatched it from the nightstand and answered it.

"Hello?" I said in a hoarse voice.

"Did I wake you, Namine?" came Bobby's voice, ringing through the other end. I smiled, pushing my black hair behind my ear.

"Nah, I've been awake for 5 minutes now." I said. Bobby chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Is Sam with you? I keep calling his cell phone but its been disconnected." Bobby said. My heart fell hard on the floor and shattered.

"Bobby, Sam isn't-well, hasn't been with me for 3 months." I said softly.

"Are you telling me, you've been alone for 3 months, hunting!" Bobby said, raising his voice.

"I've done a pretty damn good job without Sam or Dean! But it is not the same without Dean's humorous remarks and Sam's comments back. Nothing is the same without Dean." I said sheepishly. Bobby sighed.

"How far are you from my house?" he asked. I blinked, trying to calculate how far I am.

"At least 2 towns away. Why?" I said.

"I need you here ASAP!" Bobby said. There was a click and the line went dead. I closed my phone and sighed. I ran my fingers through my hair. I know that Bobby is mad at Sam for leaving me. I guess I should be mad too. But I can't seem to be mad. I forgave him the moment he left.

I missed Sam a lot. I wish I can see him again. I was heart-broken to see him in the state that he was in after Dean died. I stayed with him as long as I could until he left. I should really hate him but I just can't. And to top everything off, he left me for Ruby.I have known Sam for 11 years and he trusts a demon over me. And I know she is manipulating him. Another perfect reason to hate him. But I can't.

I threw the covers of of me and got out of bed. I walked to the bathroom, grabbing my clothes and towel along the way.

I walked out of the hotel, heading to my truck. Well...John's truck. Now since he was been dead for 2 years, its all mine. I climbed in, throwing my bag in the back. On the dashboard, was a picture of John, 21 year old Dean, 16 year old me and 17 year old Sam. This was taken a year after I met them. I smiled and put the key in the ignition and started the truck. I put the truck into drive and drove off out of the hotel parking lot and onto the main highway.

I began to feel drowsy at the wheel as I nervously stared at the road. What the hell is going on with me? Just as I blinked, an eerie screeching sound filled the truck. I covered my ears to block out the sound. The truck drove off the side of the road and into a ditch. The sound got louder and then everything shattered, shards of glass slicing through my arms and face.

It felt like my ears were bleeding. My arms and face were stinging in pain as blood seep down my arms and cheeks. The eerie sound continued until...silence...dead silence. I slowly lift my head and looked around. There was nothing but an empty road. My heart pounded in my chest as I slowly reached for the wheel. I was terrified. I don't know what happened. I was now fully awake.

I was still shaken up when I walked to Bobby's front step. I nervously knocked on the door. I felt blood slowly flow down my face. The cuts were still stinging. And I know I feel glass in some of the scars.

Bobby opened the door, his eyes widened in horror.

"Dear God, Namine! What happened to you?" he cried. He pulled me inside.

"I-I don't know. I was driving and there was this noise. Worse than nails on a chalkboard noise. Everything in my truck shattered." I said.

"You too?" came a voice from another room. My eyes widened in disbelief. I know that voice. That voice I haven't heard in a long time. I turned to see if I wasn't imaginating anything.

"Hey, Namine. Did you miss me?" Dean Winchester said, his arms opened to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there, speechless. My heart was caught, pounding hard in my throat. Tears were forming in my eyes but I held them back. This-this has to be a dream! Is this even real?

"Dean?" I whispered. I walked up to him, staring in disbelief.

"In the flesh," Dean said. I reached to him, touching his muscular chest, running my hands up to his shoulders, down his arms. He winced in pain when I touched his right shoulder. I reached up and touched his face, caressing his cheek. My fingers then brushed against his lips. Dean grabbed my hand and held it against his cheek.

"Did you miss me?" he repeated. Tears mixed in with the blood on my face.

"You dummy! I did miss you!" I cried. I threw myself in Dean's arms and began to cry. He began to rock me back and forth, burying his face into my hair.

"Good, 'cause I missed you too!" Dean said, voice shaking as though he were going to cry too.

"So how did you get out of Hell?" I asked. I yelped in pain when Bobby pulled a shard of glass out of my eyebrow. Dean shrugged as he pulled a shard of glass from my arm. I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

"I don't know. I just woke up 6 feet under. And I found this..." Dean said. He let go of my arm and rolled up his sleeve on his right shoulder. On his shoulder, was a burnt handprint. I reached and touched it. But he jumped and winced in pain.

"Dear God..." was all that came from my mouth before Bobby pulled out a large part of a mirror from my arm. I screamed in agonizing pain.

"Sorry." Bobby said."How did this happen?" I sighed and began to tell them the story, only interruptions was of them pulled glass or cleaning the wounds. By the time I was done, all the glass was out and my cuts were stitched and clean.

"I can tell you, John is going to be EXTREMELY pissed off if he saw his truck." I said.

"So you really don't know where Sam is." Dean said. I shook my head.

"He took off a month after you died. I've never seen Sammy like that since Jessica died." I said, pulling on my blue jean jacket. Dean sighed and stood up.

"Bobby, let me use your phone." Dean said. Bobby nodded and walked with Dean out of the room. I know what they are doing. They are trying to find Sam. The thought of seeing Sam made my heart leap with joy.

Bobby looked at me confused as he walked in.

"I thought you said John's car is wretched." he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"It is."

"Well, take a look for yourself." Bobby said. He walked out of the room, me at his heels. We walked out of the house, but I stopped in my tracks, staring in awe. My truck...It did not look like it at all. It looked better than new. There was nothing broken on it, the truck was cleaner than clean and there was no dents. It looked amazing. Yup! John is gonna kill me.

"Oh. My. God!" I breathed. Bobby looked at me with amusement written on his face.

"Damn Namine. It must have taken a lot to get this done. Even the paint job is amazing." he said, patting the hood of the car.

"Bobby! I swear, I left it the way John had left it." I said. Dean walked out from behind me.

"Okay, I know where Sammy is-WHOA! What the hell happened to dad's truck?" Dean exclaimed.

"We're as puzzled as you are." I shrugged. Dean walked to the truck.

"C'mon! We need to go get Sammy." Dean said, walking to the driver's side.

"Hey! My car! You get shot-gun!" I shouted. Bobby chuckled.

"I'll follow you guys," he said, heading to his car.

We sat in silence, Dean and me. We were driving for 45 minutes with complete silence. It was torture.

"Namine," Dean began. "You look beautiful." My cheeks heated as I felt them blush.

"What? I didn't look beautiful before?" I teased.

"No, you did! Just...wow! You're just stunning." Dean said. I smiled.

"What has hell done to you? Make you soft?" I teased, pushing him slightly.

"Hell tortured me." Dean said cruelly. I was taken aback. I offended my best friend.

"I'm sorry." I said. Dean sighed and smiled.

"Its okay."

"Do you remember anything from Hell?" I asked. Dean hesitated to answer.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask!" I said defensively. Dean raised his hand to silence me.

"Namine, its fine. I don't remember anything from Hell." Dean said. I sighed and smiled.

"If there is anything you want to talk to me about that you can't talk to Sammy about, I'm here for you. Just let me know, okay?" I said. Tears swelled in Dean's eyes. But I can tell he was holding them back.

"Okay, thanks Namine." He said wiping his eyes.

"Anytime hun!" I said. I began to stare at the road. But in the corner of my eye, I spotted the angel that was hanging from the mirror. I glanced over at Dean.

"Did I ever tell you how I survived that fire 18 years ago?" I said. Dean shook his head.

"I was 7 years old and I lived in Lawrence, Kansas with my parents and my 6 month old sister. The night my sister turned 6 months old, my house mysteriously caught on fire. My parents, somehow, died before the fire. I went to find my sister but her room was engulfed in flames. I was so lost, knowing my family was dead. Until I was snatched.

"I lost consciousness for a few minutes but when I regained it, I was outside, in the arms of a young man. And I remember him very well.

"He stared at me with mysterious, emotionless eyes. And he spoke to me with a serious tone: 'I am a warrior of the Lord. I was sent to save you. The Lord has a mission for you.'" I said. Dean stared at me, confused.

"A warrior of the Lord? You mean an angel?" he said. I nodded hoping he would believe me.

"That's as real as unicorns shooting rainbows out of their asses." Dean said, rolling his eyes

"To you maybe! But to me, believing in them keeps me going." I said. "Ever since you took your dirt nap, I prayed that maybe an angel would save you from Hell." Dean again rolled his eyes.

"Dean, you don't know how hard it was for us. Especially for me and Sam." I snapped.

"How so?"

"For one, Sam just lost the last part of his family. Me, on the other hand, it was like a chunk of me was lost and could never be found." I said. "And now that you're back. It feels like that whole world is alive again." Dean smirked.

"I'm glad that I mean a lot to you, Namine." Dean exclaimed. I smiled.

"Now if you excuse me, Metallica is on." I said. I turned on the radio and the truck boomed with Metallica.

We arrived at the hotel where Sam was. I climbed out of the truck and followed Dean and Bobby. We walked into the hotel and asked the woman at the front desk where Sam was (using his alias).

We stopped in front of the room where Sam was staying. Finally, after 3 months without him, I can see him again. My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest. I was excited yet nervous at the same time. Dean knocked on the door and we waited.

But once the door opened and my smile faded. Ruby stood there only in a tank top and underwear.

"Where's the pizza?" she asked. Dean and Bobby hesitated to answer

"W-what?" Dean asked. Sam can into view. But he only noticed Bobby and me.

"Namine? Bobby? What are you-" he caught sight of Dean. His eyes widened.

"Dean?" he breathed. We walked in, me pushing Ruby out of the way. She glared at me.

"Alive and kickin'." Dean said. Sam charged at him, pinning him to the wall. Me and Bobby ran up and tried to pull them apart.

"Sam! It is really him! Dean's alive!" I cried.

"How do you know? How do you know if it is really him?" Sam screamed.

"Because I've tested him! It's really Dean, Sam!" Bobby cried. We finally manage to pull them apart. The brothers stared at each other for a few moments. Then they charged at each other again, embracing each other. Ruby cleared her throat.

"I-I think I should go." Ruby said.

"I think you should." I snarled. Ruby rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. We sat there, Bobby and Dean leaning against the wall, I sat on the windowsill and Sam sitting on the bed. Ruby walked out of the bathroom and Sam walked her to the door.

"Call me?" she said, trying to pull an amazing act.

"Okay, Allison."

"It's Hayley." She pretended to correct. Sam nodded.

"R-right!" he closed the door and turned to us, walking to sit back down on the bed. We were silent for a couple minutes.

"How much?" Dean began, breaking the silence.

"The girl? It didn't cost anything." Sam said with a chuckle.

"I meant bringing me back from Hell." Dean spat. Sam stood up, outraged.

"You think I made a deal with a cross road demon!" Sam cried.

"Is that why you left me alone?" I asked. Sam turned to look at me, like I said something bad.

"No! I left because I was hunting down Lilith! I wanted you to be safe." Sam said. I clutched my hand into a fist.

"So you were afraid." I said through my teeth.

"N-no! I wanted to-" Sam began. I got off the windowsill and smacked him across the face.

"LIAR!" I screamed. "I COULD HAVE HELPED! I WANTED TO HUNT LILITH DOWN JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DID! I WANTED TO KILL HER MYSELF FOR TAKING MY BEST FRIEND AWAY! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO PROTECT ME! I DO NOT CARE ABOUT DYING! I LOST MY FAMILY, JOHN WHO WAS ONE OF THE PEOPLE CLOSE TO A FATHER AND THEN MY BEST FRIEND…and I thought I lost you too." My knees gave in and I fell on them and began to cry, covering my face with my hands. The whole room was silent except my cries.

"Namine….." Dean began. I looked up at him.

"And you!" I began standing up. "If you didn't make that deal with the cross road demon! None of us would be in this mess!" I began to cry again. Sam, Dean and Bobby stared at me with sad expressions.

"I was so alone. I lost my parents, my sister, John, Dean, and I thought I lost Sam. I was so alone." I said, tears falling harder from my eyes. My knees gave out again. However, before I could fall back on the floor, Dean pulled me into his arms.

"We're sorry Namine. We never meant to hurt you. We were only thinking of ourselves and not of you. Moreover, you have everything to live for. Me, Sam, Bobby and a whole bunch of people that you and the rest of us have saved from the Supernatural." Dean said. "Namine, me, Sam and Bobby, we love you." My eyes widened in complete shock. No one, in my entire life that I can remember, has ever been close to me, told me that they love me. I hugged Dean back, burying my face into his shoulder, taking in his familiar, old scent.

"Thanks, Dean." I said softly. Dean began to pat my hair softly.

"Anytime, sis." He said.

"Can you forgive us?" Sam asked. I pulled away from dean and smiled.

"I forgave you guys the moment you guys left." I said with a smiled. Sam walked over to me and hugged me, causing me to blush like crazy. I loved Sam's scent. Hell, I love everything about him.

"Aww. Greatest Hallmark moment ever!" Bobby cooed. Me and the Winchesters laughed stupidly. I then began to yawn loudly.

"Namine, when was the last time you slept?" Sam asked.

"Last night, but since Dean died 4 months ago, my nights have been filled with nightmares." I said beginning to yawn again.

"Namine, you need some sleep." Bobby said.

"I'm fine."

"Namine, we'll be here when you wake up." Sam said. I smiled. Trusting in his words, I sank to sit down on the bed. Bobby got off the wall.

"I would love to stay but I got to get going." Bobby said. He walked over to me.

"Sam, stay with Namine and Dean. Namine, watch over these two boneheads. And Dean…" Bobby looked over at Dean, who gave him a sheepish grin. "Stay alive, boy!" Bobby leaned down and kissed my head. Then he began to whisper to me in my ear.

"I know you're in love with Sam." He said. My eyes widened in horror.

"Everyone can see it but him. But he is too much of a bonehead to realize there is a gorgeous girl in front of him. Keep a close eye on both of them and stay with them. Make sure they stay alive, safe and in one piece. Okay?" he whispered. I nodded and blushed. He stood straight and turned to the brothers.

"If I find out that Namine is either missing, hunting alone or six feet under, I'm hunting you both down. Got me?" he snapped. The brothers gulped and nodded in understanding. Bobby then walked out of the room. Sam and Dean turned to me.

"What did he say to you?" Sam asked.

"N-nothing. Just to keep an eye on you guys." I stuttered. I lay back on the bed, my body no longer able to go on. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. And for the first time in 4 months, I slept with no nightmares and no worries about Sam or Dean.

?'s P.O.V

I watched the whole scene from across the street, on a building rooftop. She looked more peaceful in her sleep. More peaceful now the fact Dean Winchester is alive again. She looked better, even though she has cuts on her face and arms. I could see it.

"You can't sit and watch her all day," said my partner from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to look over at him.

"I have to, those were my orders." was all that came past my lips. He laughed.

"Orders? To watch this **dirty monkey**?" he said. Anger rushed through me as the insult about her hit me.

"She is a human. One of God's creations. Not a dirty monkey." I growled. He chuckled again.

"You are disobeying the higher superiors. Developing feelings for this-this-this **mud monkey**. She is the same as all the other mud monkeys on this wretched planet," he said. Before I knew it, I had him pinned to the brick wall.

"Never. EVER call her that!" I snarled. He laughed.

"You know it and I know it. She is nothing more than a puppet! We were ordered to protect her, not to care for her.," he said. With a flutter of wings, he disappeared. I stood there, taking in his words. He was right. I felt it in my insides. I turned to look at her once last time.

"We will meet very soon, Namine Gibson." I said emotionlessly. With that, I disappeared from my location.


End file.
